


Technology

by geekybones



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Begging, F/F, Frottage, Nervstim, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekybones/pseuds/geekybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali and Shepard enjoy some of the benefits of modern technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology

Shepard swept up behind Tali, wrapping her arms around the Quarian's petite waist. She nuzzled her face into Tali's hood.

"Hey there, pretty lady." She purred into her ear.

Tali shivered slightly. Shepard's appearance could mean only one thing: The rest of the crew had left for shore and they were finally alone. "Commander," She put on a tone of faux surprise, "What brings you down here?"

Shepard gave a smirk. Her hands slid across the smooth fabric of Tali's suit, one hand going up and the other down. "Oh I think you know why..." Tali gasped ever so slightly as Shepard's hand cupped her breast and the other nestled between her legs. "Heh, looks like you've been quite impatient too." Shepard wiggled her fingers into Tali a bit and Tali couldn't help but grind into them. "You're already wet aren't you?"

"I-" Tali tried her best to hold back her moans and keep her composure.

"Rather naughty of you, to get aroused just by a bit of... touching." Shepard squeezed Tali's breast and dug her fingers into the flexible fabric of the crotch area of the suit. Squeaking and pushing into Shepard's grasp, Tali could barely contain herself now. Shepard was just too good.

"Ah- Shepard..." Tali reached a hand back, cup the side of Shepard's head. Her other hand reached up and laid across the hand that held her breast. Tali's hips began to grind into Shepard's pelvis.

Shepard inhaled deeply- Tali knew she couldn't resist this motion- and removed her hand from Tali's crotch. Running it up and down the length of Tali's waist and wide hips a few times, Shepard grabbed a handful of the Quarian's voluptuous backside. "You know Tali, you've spoiled me." She said, squeezing a few times, "No way I could go back to human or asari after getting to fuck a bitch with an ass as choice as yours." A loud slap rang out across the engineering deck as Shepard spanked Tali's behind.

The sting on her flesh just turned Tali on more. "I'm glad I've been a satisfactory member of your crew, Commander. I only hope that I can continue to satisfy you so." Tali pulled on Shepard's hair to bring her in closer and intensified the grinding of her hips. A moan escaped from behind her and Tali felt Shepard's knees quiver ever so subtly.

"A-And to think," Shepard struggled to keep up the air of command, "That so many pass over Quarians." Her hand left Tali's breast and wrapped around the oval shaped buckle of the belt that wrapped around Tali's waist. Tali's hand still atop her own, Shepard pushed Tali's gyrating hips even closer. Shepard's other hand moved up to caress the golden rings around Tali's slender neck. "Can't even appreciate the things those gorgeous suits show off..."

Tali craned her head back, allowing Shepard's hand access to the full length of her very sensitive neck. "Maybe if they knew what these suits were capable of." Tali flashed a grin beneath her visor. At that moment, the base layer of her envirosuit began to vibrate. Shepard gasped, almost collapsing onto Tali in surprise and pleasure.

"It's a new upgrade for the nervstim that I purchased, Commander." Tali explained as nonchalantly as she could manage. She flipped around and gently pushed a willing Shepard backwards into the chair she'd had moved into engineering specifically for the occasion. She straddled Shepard's lap, the Commander's hands immediately resting upon Tali's hips. "It allows for not only internal but external vi-bra-tion-s." With each syllable Tali swung her hips forward, backward, gingerly circling one of Shepard's erect nipples with a long finger, and, finally, pressing it in like a button. Tali watched with satisfaction as Shepard bit her lip and arched her back in pleasure.  
"Ah- Quarian.. Technology sure is... Remarkable." Shepard managed to get out, grip on Tali's hips tightening.

Tali gave a chuckle. "Well, we are the finest mechanical geniuses in the galaxy."

Shepard grinned. "Well sure, but a machine is worthless if it can't be operated correctly." She knew Tali wouldn't be able to resist the challenge.

Tali pursed her lips, glowing eyes squinting at Shepard. "Commander, I assure you that I am fully capable of operating this machine better than any one else. I dare you to find a person out there better than me."

"Hm, I accept."

"I- Wait, what?" Tali was cut short as Shepard wrapped her arms around her and moved them both to the metal floor. Shepard immediately began to kiss and nip Tali's neck, her arm still beneath Tali's upper body pushed their breasts together. She rubbed her upper leg into Tali's crotch while grinding against Tali's propped up leg. The motion of Shepard's body sliding against her own and the vibrations of the suit combined magnificently.

Tali cried out, "Keelah, Shepard!" Her hand grasped ahold of Shepard's hair, urging the human to kiss her deeper. The suit might as well have not even been there she was so sensitive.

"Am I doing good so far, Tali?" Shepard questioned her seductively inbetween kisses.

"Hngh- Keelah, yes, yes!"

"Good to hear..." Shepard slid down a bit, Tali exhaling lustfully as the sensations on her neck faded. Tali felt herself lower onto the cool metal floor as Shepard's arm withdrew from beneath her. She soon arched upwards again though when Shepard took ahold of both of her breasts. Shepard squeezed firmly, the pressure causing the extra vibrations to double back onto Tali. She grinned as Tali let out a moan. "Oh, it seems I am doing well indeed."

She drew back one hand and tweaked Tali's nipple, flicking it and rubbing it playfully. "Heh, looks almost like it'll poke right through your suit." Her hand slipped down and cupped around the base of Tali's beast. She then leaned down and began to suckle upon it. Tali didn't even have time to react to this before Shepard's other hand darted down from her chest and went to work on Tali's pussy.

Tali shrieked in delight, long toes curling and heels banging once against the metal grating. Her hand gripped Shepard's hair tighter and the other hand's fingers' dug into the small of the human's back. As if by instinct, Tali's leg began to slide and grind against Shepard. Tali could feel Shepard's wetness soaking through her uniform and slickening the surface of her envirosuit. Using the optic controls, Tali upped the vibrations on that spot. Shepard's hips bucked in response and Tali couldn't help but grin.

A small pop rang out as Shepard removed her mouth from Tali's nipple, hand still squeezing. "So Tali, tell me... Are you close?"

Tali groaned and nodded. "Keelah, yes Shepard. Don't stop!" Tali pushed herself into Shepard's fingers.

"Don't stop what?"

Tali blushed. "I- You know what!"

Suddenly, Shepard removed her fingers from Tali's body. She moved her body upwards so that she was no longer against Tali's leg and looked straight into Tali's eyes. "No, Tali. I just don't know what you're talking about. You'll have to tell me."

"Shepard..." Tali growled, squirming beneath the Commander. She knew exactly what Shepard wanted.

Shepard shrugged. "I guess I will just go then, since you obviously don't want to tell me." She stood up swiftly, stepping over Tali's body and beginning to head towards the door.

"I- no! Wait!" Tali yelled out, reaching out with one hand. Her entire face was indigo from blushing so hard- Thank god Shepard could barely see it. "Ok, I'll tell you what I want."

The Commander's footsteps stopped. "And you'll do it properly?" She looked over her shoulder, a devilish look on her face. Once Tali nodded, Shepard turned all the way around and leaned against the door frame in anticipation.

Tali inhaled deeply, propping herself up on one elbow and the other crooking beneath her steepled leg. The first hand gently laid across the top of her breast while the second touched against her quivering pussy, one finger pulling a lip aside and the other stroking the fabric over her opening. The sensation of touching her own body was enough to make her shiver. "Shepard, please, fuck me!" Tali begged. Her need to cum was overriding her sense of embarrassment. "My body is yours to do with, just please let me cum!"

Shepard smirked and strode over to Tali. She knelt down, grasping the metal chin of Tali's helmet and forcing Tali to look at her. "Well, how can I refuse an offer like that?" Releasing Tali's chin, she began to fiddle with her omni-tool.

"Shepard, what are you-"

Once again, Tali's questioning was cut short. Shepard flipped the Quarian's light frame over with ease and pulled Tali's ass up by the belts around her hips. "You weren't the only one who bought a gadget upgrade."

Tali cried out as she felt something long, thick, and hard insert itself into her pussy. Front end propped up on her forearms, Tali looked back to see a glowing orange omni-tool generated cock thrusting in and out of her.

"Hooks up with your suit so that it replicates the feeling of penetration without suit removal." Shepard said, "Plus vi-bra-tion-s." Mimicking Tali earlier, Shepard plunged the shaft into Tali deeper and deeper with each syllable. Tali squealed and Shepard leaned over her back, mouth right at her ear. "Do you approve?"

Tali's attempt at modesty had been thrown out the window now. "Fuck yes! Ah, Shepard, more!" She pressed her breasts against the floor and pushed her hips into Shepard's crotch. "More!"

Shepard grinned, sat back up, and grasp her hands tightly around Tali's hips and butt. Every thrust ellicited a lustful moan from Tali, her body responding with equally delighted response. Shepard let out a groan of pleasure as well. "You know, Tali, this fun little toy... I get to feel everything with it. Just like if I was really inside you." She pinched Tali's ass, "And I can tell your pussy loves it."

"Keelah, yes it does! Ahhh, it's so deep... Inside me..." Tali panted. "I'm... so close..."

Shepard carressed Tali's ass, no longer thrusting and just allowing Tali to fuck herself. "Quite the view. A good Quarian bitch being fucked, begging for more. I could look at you with your ass in the air all day. Such a slutty pose."

Tali had begun to thrust even faster, her pussy squeezing the member inside her. "Y-yes, I am a slutty bitch! I'm yours, Shepard! Let me cum, make me your bitch!"

Shepard slapped Tali's ass, "That's a good bitch!" She grasped Tali's hips, slamming into her forcefully. They fell into rhythm with each other, their moans rising with the pace.

"Sh-Shepard, I'm almost-"

"Ah- fuck, Tali- I-"

Tali technically came first, but as her sex convulsed the sensation sent Shepard over the edge as well. They cried out together, Tali collapsing to the floor and Shepard on all fours over her.  
As her orgasm began to receed, Tali peered open an eye to see Shepard turning off her omni-tool and laying down next to her. She wrapped her arms around Tali's shivering form and pulled her close.

"Beautiful as usual, Tali." Shepard's voice was shaky, her body still riding the high.

Tali smiled. "What can I say? I learned from the best."

Shepard laughed before lightly kissing Tali's faceplate and leaning her forehead against it. "A pleasure to teach you, m'lady."

They sat for a moment in silence, the visor seperating them. Shepard's near eurphoric trance was broken as Tali began to move. "Tali, what's up?"

Tali said nothing, sitting up and reaching her hands up towards her face. There was a hiss of air decompressing and the metallic clicks of unlocking mechanisms. Tali breathed deeply as her hands came down with her now removed faceplate. "Just getting a bit more comfortable." She said slyly.

Shepard's face dropped. "I- are you sure? I wouldn't exactly call this place sterile."

"I've taken the fact that Engineer Donnelly resides here into consideration and I've decided that you can adequately protect me from whatever contagions a being such as him gives off." Tali responded, putting her faceplate aside, laying back down, and wrapping Shepard's arms back around her.

"Hey now, I know for a fact that Donnelly showers at LEAST a few times a week. He told me so at poker." Shepard grinned, bringing her face to Tali's and rubbing their noses together.

Tali scoffed playfully. "Seems like Cerberus forgot to fix your olfactory senses when they rebuilt you." She tilted her head in faux pondering and hummed, "If they missed such a thing like that then I guess I should test to make sure you still have the ability to kiss then."

"I'm already half metal. I bet I could benefit from some diagnostics from the galaxy's greatest engineer."

"It would be my pleasure, Commander." Tali whispered, moving in till her forehead touched Shepard's.

"Tali?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Shepard."


End file.
